


Cyber-Dreams

by syrefics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Skirts, Brat Hwang Hyunjin, Brat Lee Felix, Cam Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Exhibitionism, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kink Negotiation, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Pet Play, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Recreational Drinking, Relationship Discussions, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Size Kink, Switch Lee Felix, Tattooed Hwang Hyunjin, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrefics/pseuds/syrefics
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin and his roommate Lee Felix are Cam Boys who act as partners in their livestreams every Saturday. Their relationship goes beyond just the cameras though; in the real world, they're still trying to navigate their feelings for one another without hurting each other in the process. Will sex, suspicion and secrets ruin their fragile relationship? Or will their feelings be the thing that saves them?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Cyber-Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This actually the first fic I've ever posted on ao3, so I hope you enjoy! Please read the tags first before you continue, and if you like this story please comment and share! Please note all characters are of legal drinking age! This first chapter takes place in the present, but also shows flashbacks to how Hyunjin and Felix met and became partners. Enjoy <3  
> 

**Saturday, May 7th 2021**

It was Saturday in May, meaning there was no class. Felix’s cafe job was only Sunday through Thursday, so Saturdays were always reserved for them. He’d moved into Hyunjin’s dorm at the beginning of the semester when they’d gotten back from holiday break, so they saw each other every day. Still, Felix could never get enough of his adorably sweet lover. The majority of their weekdays were spent cooped up in classrooms or in lectures, but Saturdays were different.

It was the one day of the week where they could forget all of their troubles that existed in the outside world and thoroughly invest themselves into their livestreams. 

Hyunjin, still wrapped in his sheer black silk robe, adjusted the webcam in front of him, angling it to avoid showing any faces. “Are you ready, pretty kitty?” He asked, turning around to meet the eyes of his precious boyfriend. 

Felix was currently sitting in the crack of their pushed-together twin-sized beds, fiddling around with the bow-adorned hems of his pink thigh highs; a habit he’d picked up to deal with his nerves before a scene. 

Noticing his boyfriend’s unease, Hyunjin walked over to the beds and took one of Felix’s smaller hands in his own. “Hey, you know we don’t have to go through with this right? If you’re not comfortable we can call off this week’s stream and go play Animal Crossing.” The comment got a small smile out of his shy lover, the tension in his shoulders dissipating, as Hyunjin soothed him.

“I’m fine,” Felix stated, squeezing one of Hyunjin’s hands in reassurance, “you know how I get before the camera turns on. Once the chat starts up, I’ll get more confident with myself and the scene.” he said; flashing a small, but bright, smile in Hyunjin’s direction. Hyunjin let out a soft chuckle.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, breaking eye contact, “and then it’s my turn to get all shy.” 

Felix cooed in response, “Aww, my little whiny puppy. You know I’ll always take care of you.” He took his other hand that’d previously been fidgeting with his fishnets and brought it up to stroke Hyunjin’s face just below his cheekbone. Staring into his lover’s eyes, Felix was reminded exactly why they started filming in the first place. 

**Monday, September 7th 2020**

He’d met Hyunjin during their Sophomore year, right after he’d moved to Seoul from his hometown in Sydney, Australia. Originally, he’d planned to only study abroad for the semester, but he eventually decided to transfer to the University all together. Hyunjin was in his Anatomy and Physiology class, or as they called it, Bio 2311, and sat a row in front of him.

One Monday in September, Felix had dropped his pencil bag off the edge of his desk, and it landed right near the older boy’s feet. At the time of the occurrence, Felix had only been living in Korea for 3 weeks, and despite the basic phrases he knew from before the move, and his tutor’s insistence that he knew more than he was letting on, Felix froze up. 

Unsure of the correct wording and urgently fighting against the panic rising in his throat, he quickly tapped the black-haired boy’s shoulder. There was no response. Heat found its way to Felix’s cheeks; he quickly cleared his throat and tapped the shoulder again: this time harder and with intent.

Finally, the boy turned around, and the sight alone left Felix at a loss for words. Soft, sultry, dark eyes meet his own and he felt undeniably drawn to the boy. He found himself staring down at the plush pillows that make up the boy’s pouty lips and licked his own in response. 

The dreamy boy took off one of his headphones and responded to the disruption with a small, confused noise. “Uh,” Felix started, unsure of how to word his request. He ended up gesturing to the fallen pencil bag, and then back to himself: the boy’s eyes followed his hand movements. He smirked at Felix in response, standing up quickly, yet bending over very slowly. His angle just so happened to give Felix an excellent view of his ass, which was on full display in the skin-tight black latex-like pants he was wearing. 

Swearing under his breath, Felix felt his face grow even warmer as his blush spread lower. He didn’t know if he wanted to ruin the beautiful boy in front of him or be ruined by him; perhaps both. Regaining what little composure he had to begin with, Felix reached for the pencil bag, snatching it from his hands and resisted the urge to shudder when their fingers touched. “Hello,” a voice laced with honey responded in Korean.

It took Felix’s brain a second to catch up with his eyes before he was able to figure out that the honey voice had come front the beautiful boy still staring at him. 

_ Fitting _ , Felix thought,  _ a honey voice for a sweeter than honey boy _ . “H-hi,” he stuttered out, wincing at the sound of his own voice, and how affected this small encounter was making him. He muttered a couple phrases under his breath, things that his mother and tutor had taught him to say when introducing himself to people, but he couldn’t really remember what he’d said.

Whatever it was though, it must’ve been good enough for the taller male, as he was now smiling brightly at Felix, his eyes like crescent moons. God, Felix wanted to lose himself in those eyes. 

“I’m Hyunjin,” the boy spoke in English, surprising Felix. 

“I’m Felix,” he replied shyly. 

“I know who you are, silly.” Hyunjin giggled.

**Wednesday, October 14th 2020**

After their first interaction, the two began sitting next to each other in class. They’d steal glances with one another when their professor wasn’t looking, they’d crack jokes before and after their lecture, and they’d even exchanged numbers with plans to hang out in the future. Hyunjin made Felix laugh, but he also kept him up at night. 

See, Felix had a problem with Hyunjin: a very hard problem. Ever since their first encounter, Felix hadn’t been able to get Hyunjin out of his mind or his dreams. It wasn’t like he missed him, they saw each other every other day and texted every night. But Hyunjin, beautiful, soft and gorgeous Hyunjin, had rooted himself in the depths of Felix’s mind. Now there were flower buds of desire and interest rising to the top. 

The first dream Felix had was innocent, but his mind had escalated from there. Now, almost every morning, he woke up with a raging hard-on he had to rub out before his roommate woke up. 

So yeah, Felix had a problem. 

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Felix’s friend, Seungmin, asked one morning. Both him and Felix had just left their psychology class and were now hanging out in Seungmin’s dorm with his roommate, Jeongin. This had Felix blushing furiously, averting his eyes to the floor and swinging his feet on the edge of Seungmin’s bed. 

“It’s not that easy and you know it.” Felix mumbled; eyes still focused on the floor.

This had Jeongin raising an eyebrow at him, “What’s so complicated about it? You obviously like him and who knows, maybe he likes you back,” he suggested. Seungmin nodded in agreement with his roommate, and Felix let out a loud sigh. 

“Well for one, my Korean isn’t that great-”

“Shut up, yes it is.”

“Yeah! You’re talking to us right now!” 

“Well that’s different-”

“No it’s not.”

“Not really, Hyung.”

“God, will you two  _ please _ stop interrupting me?” 

Seungmin and Jeongin’s mouths snapped shut and Felix sighed. “Look, I don’t even know if he’s gay.”

“Well, you’ll never find out until you try.” Jeongin wiggled his eyes suggestively, and Felix shot him daggers. 

**Sunday, October 25th 2020**

Hyunjin claims their relationship began at the karaoke bar, Felix argues it was a restroom of a Korean barbecue joint. Regardless of opinion, it started at a party. 

Originally, it was for one of Hyunjin’s friends, Minho, as his birthday was that week and he’d wanted to gather with friends and celebrate. Hyunjin had invited Felix along last minute, and despite Seungmin and Jeongin’s insistence it was because he liked him, Felix saw the invitation as nothing more than a friendly gesture. 

“Come on, dude, he’s totally into you.” Felix groaned at the statement, sitting up from his place on Seungmin’s bed to glare at the boy who was still flopped over.

“For the last time, Seungmin, he isn’t. He was just being nice...that’s all.” 

His reply was met with a snicker from the younger boy, “Yeah right, like I’d totally invite someone I recently met to a stranger’s birthday party because I think it’d be a “nice thing to do.”” Again, Felix groaned. “Face it, man. The boy wants to get in your pants.” Felix scrunched his nose at this, unamused at the idea of being nothing more than a body to someone else. 

“Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true!” 

Grabbing the pillow across from Seungmin, Felix swung it at him in retaliation. “Ow! What was that for?”

So yeah, their relationship technically started at a party. 

A party that had Felix’s anxiety shooting through the roof even before he’d picked Hyunjin up to leave. Felix was wearing a sheer pastel pink mock neck top with ripped white skinny jeans and a pair of Adidas: the outfit complimented his pinkish orange hair and the blush on his nose and cheeks. He thought he was dressed appropriately for the occasion, at least until he saw Hyunjin. 

The older boy was sporting a tight sleeveless black crop top with skin-tight red latex pants. When he lifted his arms, the shirt rode up, revealing black fishnets that covered his soft tummy. Felix couldn’t tell if his eyes were deceiving him or not, but it looked like he also had a belly button piercing poking out of the thin material. His long hair was pulled back, and had recently been dyed half red and half white. 

God, he looked like walking sex, and Felix wanted him bad. The shirt was so tight around his chest that Felix could see the outline of his nipples, and  _ hell, were those nipple piercings? _ Felix swallowed thickly, his throat closing up on him. When he opened his mouth to speak, Hyunjin beat him to it. “You look really nice, Felix,” he mumbled; eyes focused on Felix’s makeup.

Blushing, the younger boy averted his gaze to the ground and let out a small, “Thank you” in response. He cleared his throat, “You look really nice as well. Um...I like your piercings.” Felix winced at the sound of his own words and how unsure of himself he sounded. 

Smirking, Hyunjin moved the material of his shirt around to reveal two bat wings sticking out from either side of the nipple, and a small silver heart encompassing the bud. “Oh these? Yeah, I got them with my friend, Jisung, a few months back. They hurt at first, but the more people pulled on them the more I got used to it. Besides, I like the pain.” He gave Felix a look that had the younger boy feeling hot all over.

“What do you mean by-  _ oh _ .” Felix connected the dots in his head and was now unsure as to why Hyunjin was sharing this personal information with him. They were just friends after all,  _ right _ ?’

The karaoke bar was the first destination of the night. Minho’s friends had rented out one of the larger rooms with flashing LED lights and loud surround sound speakers. Because of a deal going on at the club, alcohol was free and provided, so many of the guests were already helping themselves to bottles of soju; namely, Hyunjin. Turns out Felix knew more than just one person at the party. Chan, one of Felix’s Korean tutors and personal friends, was also present; both of his boyfriends draped over him on a couch across the room. 

“Felix!” A voice shouted, snapping the small boy from his astray thoughts. “Hmm?” he mumbled, turning around to meet a bright eyed, sly smiled, and slightly drunk Hyunjin. “Come dance with me, darling.” He hiccupped, taking large, stumbling steps towards Felix, who was seated on a loveseat in the corner of the large room. 

Felix felt his heart rate pick up the closer as the tall Pisces drew closer, and soon enough they were face to face. He could smell the alcohol on his breath from this close and could feel the little puffs of air leaving his pouty lips: it was almost too much to resist. Luckily, Felix knew restraint and wasn’t as far gone as Hyunjin was. “Woah there, mate. Let’s slow down.” He placed his small hands on Hyunjin’s waist, steadying the other boy. Hyunjin slumped in his grasp, squirming around and leaning into the embrace.

“Lixie, come on let’s go dance.” He whined, his bottom lip jutting out to pout.  _ Lixie, well that was a new one, _ Felix thought, cheeks warming up. 

“O-okay,” he stuttered out, making his way to his feet and grabbing the outstretched hand Hyunjin was offering. Felix let himself be dragged out the middle of the room: Hyunjin’s arms wringing their way around his neck.  _ This was fine, _ Felix thought. He could deal with this, there was nothing sexual about this. It was just two close friends dancing with each other. Two  _ very  _ close friends. 

They swayed back and forth to the soft song playing in the background, Felix was almost certain he’d heard it before, but couldn’t remember the name. They continued to move throughout the song, Hyunjin’s hands rubbing across his back and placing his face in Felix’s neck. 

As the song ended, the beginning beats of Taemin’s  _ Move  _ began to ring out, as a tipsy Minho grabbed a microphone and began to sing. “Oh, I love this song.” Felix’s attention snapped back to Hyunjin, who was slowly pulling Felix even closer to him, a smirk gracing its way onto his face. 

“Yeah me too, I love Taemin-” the rest of his words dying on the tip of his tongue as he met Hyunjin’s eyes. He’s looking back at him like a starving man looks at his meal. There’s an undeniable hunger that has Felix shrinking under his gaze.  _ God _ , he thought,  _ did this room just get 10 degrees warmer?  _

“I’m not god, but that’s close enough.” Hyunjin’s smirk had grown even wider. 

“Oh, uh- did I say that out loud?” 

Hyunjin snickered in response, “You sure did, sweetheart. But that’s okay, you’re still adorable.” He turned himself around, pressing his back against Felix’s front, and began to move his hips to the beat. Felix felt all the blood rushing through his veins suddenly stop. 

Oh god, how was he supposed to resist this? A very attractive boy grinding against him, a hot and heavy song playing in the background, and the buzz of alcohol in his system; he felt like he was being set up. Felix still hadn’t moved, his arms were still slack by his sides, and Hyunjin picked up on this. 

Whining, he grabbed Felix’s slender arms and wrapped them around his waist. “Come on, Lixie, dance with me!” He pouted, leaning his head back so it draped over his shoulder. 

From this angle, Felix could make out the dazed and aroused look in Hyunjin’s eyes and see the sheen of spit coating his bottom lip.  _ God, he wasn’t drunk enough for this.  _

Luckily, before things could escalate, Minho’s voice boomed loudly through the speakers in the room, letting the group know they’d have to leave shortly for their dinner reservations. 

Felix, using this as an excuse to put some distance between himself and Hyunjin, pushed the taller boy away. Quickly turning on his heels and heading back to where the majority of the group was sitting, he missed the look of disappointment that lingered on Hyunjin’s face. “Come on, Hyunjin, let’s go!” Shouted Chan’s boyfriend, Jisung, as the group was headed out the door. 

The restaurant wasn’t too far from the karaoke bar, so the group walked. After all, it was the smarter choice considering the amount of alcohol some of them had consumed. 

Felix walked alongside Chan’s other boyfriend, Changbin, who was rambling about his SoundCloud. Though music was one of Felix’s biggest interests, he wasn’t paying much attention to their conversation; opting to steal glances over his shoulder at Hyunjin instead. The plastered boy was walking by himself in the back, eyes trained on the concrete pavement. He looked almost... _ sad? _ But Felix couldn’t quite understand why, nor could he explain the small rocks of guilt piling up in his chest.

The restaurant was an upscale Korean Barbecue joint that was quite popular in the area. It was so popular that Chan reportedly had to reserve them a table 2 weeks in advance. Once inside, Hyunjin sat beside Felix, but still wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

_ Was he embarrassed?  _ Felix wondered after a couple moments of silence had passed. Everyone else was staring down at their menus, deciding what meats they wanted and what drinks to order, but not Hyunjin. Hyunjin was playing with his fingers and squirming in his seat. He looked mildly uncomfortable and a little pale.  _ Oh god, please don’t let him get sick, _ thought Felix. 

When the waiter came by to take the group’s orders, Hyunjin was still fidgeting in his seat. Felix ordered a bottle of peach soju for himself and some pricey pork belly for the table. Luckily, he wasn’t paying for it, as Chan had graciously offered to cover the table’s bill. 

Hyunjin quickly mumbled off his order to the waiter, before going back to fidgeting. Felix tried to pay no attention to his behavior but a voice in the back of his head was shouting that something was off. 

Their drinks came fairly quickly and Felix wasted no time in tearing the cap off the fruity liquid, and chugging it; relishing in the burn it left in his throat. While Felix could handle his alcohol, he was also a lightweight. Within the span of 20 minutes, he was already feeling the effects of his drink. His body felt lighter than normal, but his head felt heavier. 

See, Felix was what you’d call a “cute drunk”: always leaning and cuddling up to others, giggling after sentences and pouting. Constantly pouting. As his body loosened more, so did his nerves, and he found himself curled up in the lap of a still squirming Hyunjin.

He didn’t exactly know how he ended up there, sometime in between his first few sips of soju and the group grilling the meats he’d plopped himself down and made himself quite comfortable. Hyunjin, in many ways, was like a human teddy-bear; cuddly and warm. 

Sipping slowly from his bottle, Felix felt a pair of eyes trained on him; specifically Hyunjin’s. He was staring very intently at Felix’s lips wrapped around the spout of the bottle, licking his lips occasionally. Too tipsy to really care, Felix shrugged the behavior off at first. But after several more minutes of continued staring, the gaze felt more predatory than anything else.

“You good, mate?” Felix asked, snapping the other boy from his trance.

“Uh- um- yeah! Just fine.” A dusty blush settled on his cheeks

“Are you sure? You seemed a little out of it back there.”

“I have to go to the bathroom!” Hyunjin announced suddenly and loudly, disrupting the other conversations occurring within the group.

“Uh, okay?” responded Jisung, confused at the sudden outburst. Hyunjin pushed Felix off of his lap before quickly standing up, grabbing his jacket, and dashing towards the restrooms in the back of the restaurant; nearly tripping on his own feet as he went. Felix turned back towards the group who, in turn, were staring at him.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Minho pulled a face, glancing towards the bathrooms that Hyunjin had run off to, and then back at Felix.

“Well…”

“Well?”

“Aren’t you going to go check on him?” Jisung asked, eyebrows quirked in curiosity.

“No? Why would I do that?”

Again, Minho pulled a face. “Look, just- just go check on him alright?” He gave Felix a look as if this was a simple thing to understand. More confused than ever, Felix nodded before slowly getting up from his seat and making his way towards the bathrooms. 

When he entered, he could hear hot and breathy sounds coming from the stalls. “Hyunjin,” he asked, “are you in here?” The sounds abruptly stopped and the bathroom was plunged into silence. It was quiet for a few moments, before the sound of a belt buckle and rusting filled his ears. Within seconds, Hyunjin was unlocking the stall door and stepping out, hands resting in front of his pants. 

“Hey Minho told me I should probably come check on you, whatever that means, so, yeah.” He noticed the slight tremor in the taller boy’s shoulders, the deep breathing, and the sweat sticking to his forehead.  _ Was he sick?  _ Felix wondered, brows furrowing in concern.

“Hyunjin? Buddy? Are you alright?” He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hyunjin moved away from the hand as if it burned him, before attempting to flee back to the comfort and safety of the small stall. Felix, grabbing his wrist before he could escape, stopped him in his tracks. “Dude, what’s your problem? You’ve been acting really weird all night.”

Hyunjin scoffed at this, running a shaky hand through his multi-colored hair. “You want to know what my problem is? It’s you.” Felix froze, the shock of Hyunjin’s words settling in.

“M-me? What’ve I done?” 

Hyunjin stares at him incredulously, as if Felix should already know the answer. “Everything. You’ve done fucking  _ everything _ .” Hyunjin bit his lip hard enough to bleed and tugged at the ends of his hair. 

“Hyunjin, I don’t think I quite understand what you’re implying…” Felix’s confusion grew with each passing comment. Hyunjin began to speak, then paused for a moment, as if he were reflecting. He let out a loud sigh, before finally meeting Felix’s worried gaze.

“I like you Felix. I find you incredibly attractive, and frankly I’m finding it very hard to keep my hands off of you.” He admitted, fidgeting in place.

“Wait what? But you’re not even gay!” Felix retorted. 

Hyunjin snickered lightly, “I literally just told you how I think you’re hot and I basically want to bang you. What do you mean I’m not gay? Do you need me to prove it?” Hyunjin raised a brow.

“Maybe I do,” Felix uttered under his breath, hoping Hyunjin wouldn’t pick up on the comment. But of course, he did.

“What was that? Could you repeat that?” He asked, an amused expression beginning to spread across his face. Felix gulped nervously:  _ well, here goes nothing  _ he thought.

“M-maybe I do need you to prove it.” Felix crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his head. A new-found cockiness began to bloom from deep inside of him, but Hyunjin didn’t seem too pleased. 

He scoffed, “Oh, you little  _ brat, _ ” Felix shivered at his words. 

“Do you like brats?” He asked, hoping he was helping the situation and not hindering.

Hyunjin chuckled, “Baby, I absolutely love brats, but I like good boys even more.” He took long and quick steps towards Felix, as if he was his prey.

“I can be a good boy,” Felix said quietly, eyes fixed on the evident bulge in Hyunjin’s unzipped latex pants.

“Oh yeah?” They were now chest to chest, and Felix could feel Hyunjin’s hard confined cock against his own as blood rushed down towards his dick. “Then prove it.” Hyunjin spat, giving Felix all the permission he needed to bring their lips together in a bruising kiss.

They kissed like they were starving, ravenous, and their only meal was each other. Felix whined into the kiss when Hyunjin bit down on his lower lip, his nails digging into Hyunjin’s biceps. As they licked into each other’s mouths, Felix slowly pushed them back into the stall Hyunjin had come out from. Not breaking away from the kiss, he locked the door with his free hand, as his other was tugging roughly on Hyunjin’s long locks. 

Hyunjin moaned loudly into the kiss, and Felix sent back sounds of his own. He couldn’t exactly remember when, but at some point Hyunjin had maneuvered them so that he was sitting on the toilet seat and Felix was in his lap. Their hip movements started slow, but quickly moved to full-on grinding into each other.

Hyunjin was practically growling at this point, hands gripping Felix’s small waist hard enough to bruise. Secretly, Felix hoped they would leave dark and pretty bruises that he could admire for days. 

Hyunjin was the first to pull apart from the kiss, and Felix whined at the loss. “Wait,” he started, chest heaving with each breath, “I have been hard and horny for the past 3 hours. Please tell me you want this and that you’re not just going to blue balls me because if so-” Felix cut him off with a swift peck to his pouty lips.

Hyunjin gazed up at him with wide doe eyes, he looked so  _ innocent _ . “I want this,” Felix cupped his jaw with his hands, “I want  _ you _ .” Evidently, this was all Hyunjin needed to hear from him, because within seconds he was fumbling with the zipper and buttons of Felix’s pants.

“Stupid fucking jeans-” he grit out, struggling to get them down Felix’s ass.

“Here, let me.” He quickly stood up and shimmied himself out of the white jeans, letting them fall to the floor and revealing a pair of sheer lace pink underwear. Hyunjin let out a noise and Felix blushed. He’d forgotten he’d put these on before leaving his dorm.

“Fucking hell, Felix, what are you wearing?” 

“Uh,” he stared down at his feet, “panties?” 

Hyunjin let his head fall back, releasing a sigh, “I can see that, baby. You look fucking hot.” Felix’s blush spread down his chest, as he squirmed under Hyunjin’s gaze. 

He took a step forward so he could sit back on Hyunjin’s lap, but he was stopped before he could. “Wait,” said Hyunjin, placing a hand on the smaller boy’s chest, “take off your shirt first, angel.” Felix quickly complied, shedding the pink material before pleading with Hyunjin to do the same.

With his chest now in Felix's line of sight, he took a moment to marvel in Hyunjin’s beauty. From the bat-themed piercings adorning his nipples, to the barbell ring in his belly button, and the fine sheen of sweat covering his chest and abdomen, Hyunjin was an absolute vision to behold.

“Wow.” Felix really felt lucky. He’d had plenty of hook-ups back in Sydney, and a one night stand with a girl from his history class at the beginning of the semester, but none of them held a candle to Hyunjin. Hyunjin, in many ways, was a sex symbol. He was confident, cocky, and completely in control. It made Felix even more excited that this was happening; that _they_ were happening.

He swung his legs back over Hyunjin’s so he could straddle his lap. Almost immediately, Hyunjin’s hands were on his ass: spreading and pulling his cheeks apart, and moving the string over his panties to the side. Felix groaned loudly as the pads of Hyunjin’s fingers ran back and forth across his hole, occasionally pausing to teasingly circle his rim. 

He dipped the tip of his ring finger into the tight muscle, watching the way Felix’s expressions changed as Hyunjin prodded at him. He continued to toy around with the younger male for several minutes, fingertips dipping in and out, as his lips sucked dark marks into the soft skin on his neck.

Felix, all the while, whined and ground his hips into Hyunjin, searching for stimulation. “Wait,” Hyunjin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a packet of lube and a foil-wrapped condom, “we have to remember to stay safe.”

“Do you really just carry those on you at all times?” Felix squawked, but Hyunjin looked unashamed of his actions.

“Baby, safe and prepared is always the best way to be.” He rubbed Felix’s back comfortingly.

“But I’m clean…” he mumbled back, playing with his fingers.

Hyunjin sighed, “It doesn’t matter if you’re clean, my love. It also doesn’t matter to me if you’re a virgin, or if you’ve had a lot of lovers-”

Felix interrupted him, slightly offended, “I am  _ not  _ a virgin!”

“You’re missing my point, baby, it’s not about any of that. I like to stay safe, use protection, and plan ahead. It makes me feel more comfortable and helps me take responsibility.”

“And your idea of planning ahead is us fucking in a bathroom while all your friends are outside?” Felix remarked with a small smirk. 

Hyunjin didn’t seem amused by the comment however, sighing before continuing on with the conversation. “I’ll admit it’s not an ideal first time, but don’t get cocky with me,  _ brat _ . Now, how do you want to do this?”

“What do you mean?” Felix tilted his head, slightly confused.

“Do you want to top or bottom? Cause I’m verse and down for anything.” This seemed to only further Felix’s confusion.

“What do you mean verse?” Hyunjin stared at him, as if he couldn't believe the words he was hearing. 

“Sweetheart, I’m going to ask you something and I’m going to ask that you don’t take offence, okay?” Felix nodded. “Have you been with another guy before?”

Felix felt his cheeks heat up, “No- I mean, yes! But not “all the way”, we jacked each other off, but that was all.” 

He felt very embarrassed to be admitting this out loud and Hyunjin, almost instantly, picked up on it.

“Hey, hey, hey, look at me.” He cupped Felix’s chin slightly, moving it so their eyes met. “I promise you there is  _ nothing  _ to be embarrassed about. I just wanted to know what you felt more comfortable doing, baby. Like I said before, it doesn’t matter how many people, girls or boys, you’ve been with.” Felix felt the tension and embarrassment slowly drip away with each word Hyunjin spoke. 

“That means a lot to me, thank you. And as far as bottoming and topping goes, I think I’d be more comfortable topping this time around? If that’s okay with you?”

A fire ignited in Hyunjin’s eyes, “Fuck yeah, baby, I’ll bottom for you. Whatever you’re comfortable with sweetheart. Do you want to prep me or do you want to watch?” He asked, ripping open the lube packet. 

“Uh,” once again, Felix felt shy, “could you, maybe, show me? Like guide me through how to finger you?” 

Hyunjin groaned at his words, tugging on his own hair. “Fuck, that’s so fucking hot baby boy, you have no idea. Of course I’ll show you, come here.” He pressed their lips back together in a passionate kiss, before moving them around so Felix was sitting on the seat of the toilet. Temporarily, Hyunjin removed himself from the boy and let his latex pants fall down to his ankles.

Felix’s eyes widened, “You’re not wearing any underwear…” he gasped, eyes focused on Hyunjin’s large cock pressed against his stomach. The tip, red and angry, leaking pre-cum onto his fishnet stockings.

Hyunjin laughed, “Oh, I almost never do, it’s too uncomfortable. Besides, you never know when an opportunity like this might come your way.” He turned around so Felix could get a view of his ass. While Hyunjin’s petite backside was cute, Felix was more interested in the detailed linework that ran from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back.

Two intertwined snakes, one in red ink and the other in white, done using a single needle and a pair of skill hands. “Wow, that’s gorgeous.” Felix marveled, eyes taking in every detail they could find. 

Hyunjin looked back at him, “Oh, are you talking about the snakes? Yeah, a buddy of mine did them at the start of Freshman year. My friend, Mingyu, has a similar tattoo on the back of his thigh. We got them together.” He smiled softly, as he thought back to the memory.

“It’s really pretty…did it hurt much? It looks like it would.” Felix wasn’t the type of person to go out of his way and get tattoos or piercings, however he was strongly attracted to individuals who did.

“Not really? It took around 10 hours in total, so that was really the only “hard part” to it. Besides, I’m a masochist.”

Felix made a face, “A maso-what?” The smirk almost instantly fell from Hyunjin’s lips, as he began to tut.

“Felix, my love, you have much to learn.” He looked down at him, as if he was scolding a child. 

“Well are you going to lecture me or are you actually going to teach me?” Felix challenged, a spike in confidence running through his veins.

Hyunjin’s eyebrows raised, “Okay, brat. Now where were we?” He slowly turned back around, and moved his hands to his ass, pulling at the fishnet material covering it until it broke apart. 

“Wha- why would you rip those! Those were perfectly good stockings!” Hyunjin simply rolled his eyes in response, squirting some of the lube packet onto his fingers, and handing it off to Felix to do the same. 

“You act as if I don’t have more pairs at home, silly boy.” He settled himself back down onto Felix’s lap, this time facing away from him. After warming the lube for several seconds between his fingers, he moved his hand back to his ass before pushing in the first digit.

He groaned loudly, throwing his head back over the Virgo’s shoulder. “Besides, I can always buy more.” He winked, before adding another finger. Felix watched him eagerly, his anticipation growing, he wanted to touch him so badly.

“Can I?” He interrupted, stopping Hyunjin before the boy could insert a third finger.

“Can you what, baby boy?” Hyunjin hummed, still moving the two fingers inside of him in small circles, stimulating his prostate. 

“Can I try fingering you?” He admitted, hands practically shaking as he tried to mimic the way Hyunjin had warmed the lube up. He wasn’t scared by any means, just nervous. He’d never touched another boy so intimately, and he wanted to make sure he was doing a good job. He wanted to please his partner above all else.

“Of course you can, love. Still want me to show you how?” Felix nodded in response, and Hyunjin ruffled his sweaty hair with his free hand. “Alright, sweetheart, we’re going to start off slow okay? I’m gonna angle your fingers and set a pace. You let me know if it’s too much alright?”

Again, Felix nodded. Hyunjin removed his own fingers, wiped them off on his thigh, and grabbed Felix’s. He guided the pointer finger into his hole, his head turned to the back to watch as it was sucked in. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he remarked.

Felix could only whine in agreement; too entranced by his finger slowly moving to do anything else. God, Hyunjin felt so tight around his fingers, he could only imagine what he’d feel like around his dick.

As Hyunjin guided more of his fingers, he also started to angle them. When Felix felt the pads of his fingers brush past a bundle, Hyunjin let out a very loud groan. “Fuck, right there. Right fucking there, oh my  _ god _ .” He let his hand fall from Felix’s, as the boy began to jab and aim at his prostate repeatedly. In response, a slew of moans and groans continued to pour from pouty lips.

“Stop, stop, I’m gonna come right here if you continue.” Hyunjin pulled the fingers out of his ass, stood up on his wobbly legs, and turned back towards Felix. “Okay, now your turn, pretty boy.”

He sank to his knees with a loud thud, hands reaching for the panties hiding Felix’s cock from his sight and pulling them down just enough to let Felix’s hard cock slap up against his stomach.

With his dick now free, Hyunjin could get to work on the boy. He started slow, holding the shaft and admiring it momentarily. Felix was smaller than him by a few inches, but he was much thicker. “Cute,” uttered Hyunjin, as he began to pump Felix; his thumb occasionally sliding over the head and slit. 

Felix’s eyes fell shut, enjoying the feeling of Hyunjin’s touch; moaning loudly with each stroke to his sensitive cock. There was something very thrilling about their encounter being in public, something that sent chills down his spine, and he wanted more.

However, he was not prepared for what Hyunjin did next. As the hand left his cock, Felix felt two plush pillows instantly replace it, before he was sucked into a warm and wet heat.  _ Wait,  _ he thought,  _ wet? _ His eyes shot open only to find Hyunjin staring right back at him as he suckled on the head of Felix’s cock. His tongue dug roughly into the slit several times, before he sunk down on the rest of it, resting his nose against a patch of pubic hair.

Hyunjin sucked cock like it was second nature; his tongue and jaw moved with experted ease, yet he still managed to make it wet and sloppy. Felix felt his hips involuntary thrust up into the wet cavern and was surprised when they weren’t met with any tension. In fact, Hyunjin rubbed his thigh encouragingly, as if he wanted Felix to use him.

_ Shit, _ he realized,  _ he doesn’t have a gag reflex.  _ Grabbing the ends of Hyunjin’s locks, Felix let his thrusts continue for several minutes before he stopped himself and pulled out. 

“How do you want me?” Hyunjin asked, voice hoarse. 

“Can you face me, please? I want to see your face.” Felix admitted, before he grabbed the other boy’s hand and helped him to his feet.

“Of course, sweetheart. Want me to ride you?” Felix nodded shyly and Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Wow, such a pillow prince.”

“How am I a pillow prince if we’re literally fucking on a toilet seat?” Felix remarked with a laugh, before he yelped at the sharp strike to his thigh. 

“Quiet, you fucking brat.” Hyunjin spat, glaring at the younger as he rolled the condom of Felix’s cock before lubing him up.

“Wait, aren’t you prepared enough? Why are you putting more?” He asked curiously.

To this, Hyunjin just smirked, “I like it wet.” Not giving Felix any time to reply, he lined the head of the boy’s dick up with his hole and sunk down slowly, groaning as he went.

A string of curses flew from Felix’s lips, Hyunjin felt so  _ good  _ around him. “Fuck, fuck, Jinnie I’m- feels so good, oh my god.” 

Hyunjin grinned smugly, eyes fixed on Felix’s chest as it rose and fell shakily. He rode Felix gently at first, easing the boy into the Feeling, before picking up his pace. “You’re fucking me so good, sweetheart. Doing such a good job, my sweet little kitty, my baby boy.” 

Felix’s moans stopped, “Kitty?” He asked, voice curious.

Hyunjin grimaced, “Ah, too much?” He stilled his hips momentarily to let Felix finish his thought. 

“No, it’s just, I’ve never been called kitty before.” Felix admitted bashfully. 

“Oh, well, do you like it? Do you like me calling you that?”

Felix couldn’t tell if he was getting turned on or embarrassed; perhaps both. “Yeah, I want to be your pretty little kitty. Your kitten.” He lets his hips rock up into Hyunijn, watching his expression change from curious to pleased.

“Okay, you’re my little kitten,” he resumed his bouncing, rolling his hips in circles when he was fully seated. Hyunjin didn’t bottom very often; most of his partners preferred him being on top because of his size and stamina. But when he did bottom, he loved it. Hyunjin loved to tease, he was a brat after all. And Felix, oh Felix was so easy to mess with. He was such a pliant boy, taking what he received graciously and letting Hyunjin toy with him along the way.

Hyunjin clenched and unclenched around Felix, causing the boy to moan and whimper loudly. “Shh, baby, you need to be quiet. You don’t want to get caught, do you?” Felix moaned in response. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, “Or maybe that’s exactly what you want, is that it? Kitten wants to get caught? Does he like people knowing he’s getting his little cock wet in the bathroom of a restaurant?” He moaned even louder.

“Please…” he whispered, nails digging into Hyunjin’s thick thighs. 

“Please, what? What do you want, sweetheart?” Hyunjin was determined to make him beg for it; he wanted to see him desperate and begging.

“Please, make me come,  _ sir _ .” Felix responded hesitantly. He vaguely knew Hyunjin was into somekinky things, so calling him sir was his way of testing the waters and seeing how far he could go.

Apparently, Hyunjin enjoyed the honorific, judging by the way his pace picked up.

Felix could tell he was getting close, a familiar heat building in his stomach. He snapped his hips up in an attempt to meet Hyunjin’s and whined when the other pushed his hips back down. 

Hyunjin knew Felix was getting desperate, he could see it in his eyes, but he wanted to see how desperate he could get before he let him come. He slowed the pace of his bounces, much to Felix’s distaste, and stopped circling his hips.

Whining meekly, Felix pleaded with the boy. “Please, please I’ve been good. Please,” he begged. Hyunjin just smiled, thrilled that he was getting his way and that he was witnessing such a beautiful boy come apart right before his eyes. 

“What does kitty want? You have to use your words.” Hyunjin lifted Felix’s chin, so he was forced to meet his eyes. There were unshed tears threatening to spill and his bottom lip was quivering. The taller boy laughed, “Aww, is kitty going to cry?” Felix shook his head, trembling fingers coming up to wipe his eyes. “Use your words, baby.”

“N-no. I’m not gonna cry.” 

Hyunjin smiled and rubbed his arm comfortingly. “Then can you tell me what it is that you want?”

Again, Felix nodded; he looked slightly unsure of himself before confusing.

“Sir, may I please come?” He begged, hoping for permission and the sweet relief that would follow. 

Hyunjin’s smile widened, “I thought you’d never ask.” He resumed his rough pace from before which initially startled Felix. His loud moans echoed off the metal walls of the stall, and he was almost certain the staff outside could hear him, but he didn’t care. His one focus was on coming and nothing was going to stop him from doing so. His breaking point was when Hyunjin rubbed at his sensitive nipples while still rolling his hips.

Despite the moans and groans he’d been letting out the whole time, he came silently. The only indications that he’d come to Hyunjin were the feeling of hot semen filling the condom and the expression of bliss that passed his face. “Good boy,” Hyunjin stroked his arm lovingly, “such a good boy. You did so good I’m so proud of you.” Felix was still coming down from his high; his limbs shook with every breath and his movements were rigid. He felt fuzzy coming down and, in a way, like he’d been drenched with a bucket of ice water.

“Hey,” a voice broke through the cloudiness of his mind, “hey, look at me.” Felix turned towards the voice. It was Hyunjin. Sweet, lovely, adorable Hyunjin who was still painfully hard; cock twitching in his stockings, but he paid it no mind. All his attention was focused on Felix, as the boy slowly regained his composure.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked with concern, giving Felix a pointed look.

He gestured towards Hyunjin’s crotch, “You’re still hard.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“And?” He looked at him as if he didn’t understand why he’d pointed it out. 

“Well,” Felix cleared his throat, “aren’t you going to take care of that, or would you like me to?” He wasn’t an expert at giving blowjobs, but he could still try.

Shaking his head, Hyunjin reached out and ruffled his hair. “Sweetheart,” he sighed, “this isn’t about me right now. It’s about you. I want to know how  _ you  _ are feeling.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond, “I’m good, I think.” Hyunjin nodded and slid himself off Felix’s cock. He removed the condom and disposed of it in the sanitary bin next to the toilet. He stood up slowly, kegs still wobbly, before fetching his shirt from the bathroom floor. “Wait,” Felix interjected, “where are you going?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m just getting dressed. Do you need anything, sweetheart? If I’d had known we were going to hook up in here I would’ve brought water.” 

Felix was thirsty, but he also wanted to make a Hyunjin come. He shook his head and reached forward to grab at the fishnet stockings and pull the boy towards him. He moved obediently, letting Felix rip the front of his fishnets so he could get his hands and mouth on his long dick.

Felix’s mouth was sizable, but obviously not as big as Hyunjin’s, so taking a cock as big as his was not as easy as the boy had made it look on him earlier. He sucked gently on the head as his hand pumped the shaft.

He learned quickly that Hyunjin was hypersensitive when it came to his dick and responded very easily to Felix’s touch. “Fucking hell, holy shit I’m- god, I think I’m gonna come,” he moaned out a few minutes later. Felix could tell he was close from the way he twitched in his hand and tried to still his hips from thrusting forward. He’d called Felix desperate earlier, yet here he was; a mess on the brink of an orgasm.

“Is it okay? Can I come in your mouth, or would you rather me pull out?” Felix tapped on his thigh twice, signaling he was fine with it. That’s all the confirmation Hyunjin needed before coming with a loud moan. Felix swallowed the hot sticky liquid, but didn’t immediately pull off like the other thought he would. Instead, he sucked on the head for a few more seconds, helping Hyunjin through the aftershocks.

When he did pull off, he was quickly pulled to his feet and met with a passionate kiss from Hyunjin. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said breathlessly. 

“I know,” he replied, messing with his matted and sweat-soaked bangs, “but I wanted to.” Hyunijn smiled graciously, kissing him once more before pulling away. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself out. Felix watched in amusement at how easily and efficiently he was able to clean the cum off himself. 

“If I had brought my plug with me I would’ve kept it in, but I don’t really like walking around with it loose, you know?”

Felix wasn’t too familiar with sex toys, but he did know what butt plugs were. “Yeah, I guess I get it.” He replied softly. 

“Would you like some water when we go back to the table?” The two were cleaning up the small mess they made in the stall; making sure to wipe down the seat and handle. Hyunjin was fighting with his pants, as the latex wanted to stick to his sweat-soaked body. Felix, on the other hand, had already gotten dressed and was staring off at the stall wall. 

“Hm...maybe. Don’t know yet. Also, how long have we been gone?” He wondered, reaching for his phone. It was 9:20, he had 3 missed calls from Chan as well as 5 texts. He grimaced, before unlocking his phone and checking the messages.

**Did you find Hyunjin? Delivered at 8:10 PM**

**Hey, don’t know what’s taking you so long, but the food is here. Delivered at 8:20 PM**

**Dude, the meat is almost gone, if you want any you better come now. Delivered at 8:40 PM**

**Jisung went to the bathroom, but immediately came out. He told the rest of us not to go in. Are you guys okay? Delivered at 9:00 PM**

**...Seriously Felix? In a bathroom? Delivered at 9:05 PM**

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “I think they heard us.” He turned his phone around to show Hyunijn, who’d successfully gotten his pants back on, and he just laughed. “Do you think this is funny?” Felix asked, slightly annoyed. 

Hyunjin pondered the question for a few moments before replying, “A little bit. But I mean, thats what we get for fucking in public.” He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Felix scoffed, now offended by the boy’s lighthearted attitude. 

“How are you not embarrassed! These are your friends and they know you got off in a bathroom!” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Wasn’t he at least a little embarrassed? After all, Jisung walked in at some point and heard them. 

Again, Hyunjin shrugged. “It wouldn’t be the first time they caught me in a bathroom.” He unlocked the stall door and made his way towards the sink and mirror. After splashing his face with cold water several times, he adjusted his hair and clothes to the way he liked best.

Felix, still baffled, sent him a hard glare. “So you make a habit of fucking in bathrooms?”

“Well, not necessarily bathrooms, but I do have a lot of sex in public if that’s what you’re trying to ask.”

Felix felt like his eyes were about to bulge out of his skull, “So they’ve caught you having sex in other places?” Hyunjin turned around to look at him; his demeanour calm and composed.

“That’s not what I meant. They’ve caught me in the bathroom before, but never with another person. You’re actually the first person I’ve been with in the bathroom.” He shyly admitted.

He washed his hands, cleaning off any excess lube or cum, before drying them off thoroughly. Felix did the same.“Is that supposed to be your way of complimenting me?” He gave Hyunjin a look that was both amused and slightly disgusted. The Pisces blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck, feigning innocence. 

“If you want it to be a compliment, then it’s a compliment.” They left the bathroom together, but quickly put some distance between each other to look less conspicuous. Not that it would matter much, seeing as their friends already knew of their dirty deeds.

When they got back to the table, they were met with glares from all, but Jisung; who was looking anywhere else. There was an awkward silence that was quickly broken by Minho.

“Hyunjin, I know how you are, but seriously? At my birthday dinner?” He gave his friend a look of disgust before turning to Felix. “I- you know what I’m not going to say anything, but you might want to cover that hickey on your neck.” Felix’s hands quickly came to cover the spot Minho had pointed out. W _ hen had he gotten that? _

They sat back down in their respective seats; one of the boys too embarrassed to speak and the other with a smug smirk plastered to his face. Everyone else had resumed eating their desserts, which Felix assumed they’d ordered while he was in the bathroom, and Hyunjin picked out pieces of meat from what the others had left. Felix felt like melting into a puddle,  _ god, this was so humiliating _ .

“Relax,” a familiar breathy voice whispered in his ear, slightly startling him, “I promise you, baby, they don’t care. Besides, I know for a fact they’ve done worse things in public.” It did ease Felix’s tension to hear nobody was going to hold this against him, but what they had just done still laid heavy on his mind. Not because he was embarrassed or regretted hooking up with Hyunjin, but because he wanted more. 

**Monday, October 26th 2020**

Felix woke up the next morning back in his own dorm. He was still in his clothes from the night before and his breath smelled faintly of soju. He didn’t remember driving back home, but that was likely because he didn’t. After he’d gotten back to the table, he’d felt so anxious that he ordered 2 more drinks for himself. 

Again, he was a lightweight, so he’d gotten drunk pretty easily. That explained the killer headache he currently had and his sensitive eyes: he was hungover. His roommate, bless his soul, must’ve known Felix was drunk when he got home, because 2 aspirin and a glass of water were on his bedside table. He took them graciously, reminding himself to thank his roommate later, before forcing himself to stand up and take a shower.

When he got out, he quickly dressed and grabbed a banana from the mini fridge across the room. He went over to his bed and blindly searched around for his phone, which was likely buried under his layers of sheets. When he found it, it was dead.  _ Huh, must’ve died sometime last night,  _ he thought. He plugged it into the charger on his wall, and fiddled around with his Nintendo Switch until it came back on.

Despite what most of his friends thought, Felix wasn’t always glued to his phone. He often went hours without checking messages and only had notifications on for a select amount of people and items. He heard the familiar buzz of his phone going off, meaning it was charged and his messages were now coming through; and boy, were they coming through. He had 4 messages from his group chat with Seungmin and Jeongin, 3 from Chan, and 1 from Hyunjin. He froze after reading the last text. He’d known they would have to discuss what happened eventually, but he didn’t think it would be the morning after. 

**‘Hey, I asked Chan to drive you back to your dorm cause I needed to know you’d be safe. Let me know when you get this message, and when you’re ready, we need to talk.’ Delivered at 2:08AM**

Felix checked his clock, it was currently 12 in the afternoon meaning he’d slept a full 10 hours. This was a big improvement considering he usually sleeps ⅓ of that on average. He felt well rested, but, at the same time, exhausted. Hyunjin’s message only added to the cloudy thoughts that had been brewing in his head since last night. 

What did Hyunjin mean, they needed to talk? A feeling of dread washed over him,  _ Oh god, he probably regrets it, _ Felix assumed. He was already dreading going over to his dorm, but he knew he couldn’t put it off forever. Eventually, they’d have this discussion and if it did turn sour, it was better to rip the bandaid off then and there and not drag it out. Still, Felix felt full of unease. Reluctantly, he dressed himself in a pair of comfortable sweats and a hoodie, before replying back to the text. 

**Okay, do you want me to come over? Sent at 12:42 PM**

The reply was nearly instant.

**Yes. Delivered at 12:43 PM**

His text was clipped and to the point. Whatever he needed to say, he was definitely intending to say in person because Felix gathered nothing from the message. Still, he slipped on a pair of sandals, grabbed his keys from the bowl, and headed out the door. 

Hyunjin’s dorm was all the way across campus; while Felix would normally speed well past the school’s speed limit to go see him, today he was driving particularly slow. It took around 20 minutes for him to reach his hall and find parking. The walk to Hyunjin’s room felt like forever, but was actually 2 minutes. He stopped in front of the door and admired the hand-painted sign that adorned it.

The sign read: ‘Hwang Hyunjin’s dorm: no bad attitudes allowed’ and was covered in pastel blue paint and glitter. He’d seen the sign many times since they’d started hanging out, but had never really stopped and read it. Now, since he was stalling, he read it thoroughly. He hesitantly knocked on the door 3 times before stepping back. At first, there was no response, but then he heard footsteps come barreling towards the other side of the door. There was a pause, before the door was rapidly unlocked and swung open revealing Hyunjin.

Hyunjin, who was currently dressed in a tight baby blue crop top and a white pleated mini skirt, looking stunning as ever. “Oh, hi Felix!” He said, breathing heavily.

“Uh, is now a good time?” He asked, wondering why Hyunjin looked so out of breath. He watched as the boy looked at him, then back at the inside of the dorm, and finally back to him.

“Yeah! Yeah now is a fine time, just give me one second I’ll be right back,” he quickly shut the door. Two minutes later, the door swung open again. “Alright! You can come in now!” HE moved to the side so Felix could step through the door and into the room.

Hyunjin’s dorm always looked very put together. He somehow got away with not having to have a roommate, which meant he could decorate however he wanted. There was a cow print mini fridge in one corner of the room that sat under a short table holding a record player. He had one of those clothing racks that many people liked to present their outfits on adjacent to the spare bed on the left side of the room and several band posters on the back of his door.

However, there was something different about the room today. It looked a little messier than normal, there was a bag sticking out from under Hyunjin’s bed, and on the bed itself was a large mound covered by a fluffy blanket. Felix didn’t get much time to view what the mound might be, as he was swiftly ushered to sit at the bed’s edge away from said mound. “So,” Hyunjin started, not making eye contact.

“So?” He’d clearly invited Felix over for a reason; why was he acting shy all of the sudden? He watched as Hyunjin fiddled with the hem of his skirt, not paying any attention to the freckled boy. “Hyunjin,” the boy's head snapped up as he hummed, “why did you invite me over?”

He laughed, “oh right,” he scratched his head awkwardly, “ _ that _ .”

Felix was starting to get annoyed, he’d been anxious all the way here and desperate to know why they needed to talk, yet the boy was just sitting there. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look, are we going to talk or are we just going to sit here? Because I’d rather not waste my day basking in silence.” Hyunjin frowned at his words, hands tightening their hold on his skirt.

He bit his lip, worrying it with his teeth before responding, “We need to talk about last night. What happened between us.”  _ Ah, _ Felix thought,  _ here we go _ .  _ Here comes the bandaid, the disappointment, and the awkwardness of fucking your friend. _

The Virgo cleared his throat, “Okay, what about it?” He didn’t want to mince words or play around, If he was going to get rejected, he at least wanted it to be quick and only mildly painful. 

“Well, we were both drunk at some points during the night. I know you were fucking wasted towards the end of the night and tipsy during drinks and I was drinking consistently, so I think we need to clear some things up.” Hyunjin had gone from fiddling with his skirt to playing with his own fingers; a nervous habit of his. “There might’ve been some words that we didn’t really mean.” 

Felix felt himself deflating, this was both embarrassing and humiliating at the same time. “Yeah, I get it.” He mumbled trying desperately not to tear up in front of his crush. He didn’t want to look more vulnerable and pathetic then he already did. 

Hyunjin hadn’t said anything for a few minutes, he was staring down at his hands like he’d done at the restaurant. His eyes were unreadable, and Felix couldn’t have expected what he said next.

“I meant what I said in the bathroom. I like you, Felix, as more than just a “good friend”,” he grabbed Felix’s hands with his own and gave them a tight squeeze, “I like you in a “I want to kiss you under the stars” type of way. I know you might not feel the same, but I didn’t want to let last night go to waste. I also didn’t want to lie and say it was just a hookup, because it wasn’t to me.” He admitted honestly.

Felix felt his mouth fall open at the words, too stunned to react at first. He never thought that Hyunjin would ever feel the same about him and hearing the boy confess when he wasn’t shit-faced felt so relieving. 

“Lixie?” He snapped out of his thoughts and focused his attention back on Hyunjin. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, mind still reeling from the news and shock.

“Are you going to say anything? I kinda just dropped the biggest bomb ever on our friendship and you’ve just been staring at me this whole time.”

Felix blushed, “Oh yeah, right, sorry.” He let out a deep breath, “The truth is, I like you back. I’ve been attracted to you since we met in Biology class and always thought I was out of your league. Honestly, I thought you were going to invite me over here to tell me it was a mistake.”

Hyunjin looked like a kicked puppy, “What! I would never say our sex was a mistake.” He promised, looking deeply into Felix’s eyes. “Also, I’ve got you beat. I’ve liked you since I saw you at the cafe in the Fine Arts lecture hall. The cute new barista boy with the strawberry hair and freckled face. I was too shy to go up and introduce myself, so I had Chan go and order my latte so he could see your name tag.” He smiled as he thought back to the day, “I didn’t expect to see you again outside the cafe until you dropped your pencil bag. I guess fate wanted us to meet.” 

Felix felt a grin spread across his face as Hyunjin told the story; he’d met Chan through the cafe when he’d order lattes for him and a friend. If it weren’t for Hyunjin’s curious eyes, Felix wouldn’t have one of his closest friends and eventual korean tutor. “Yeah, I guess it was fate.” The happy moment was over though, and reality came back into the picture. “So, where do we go from here?”

He was met with a shrug, “I mean we both like each other, yet we’ve already had sex; we’re doing this in the opposite order. But I think it’d be best if we went on a few actual dates before we decide what we want to be, do you agree?”

Felix couldn’t have said it better himself. He liked Hyunjin a lot. So much so that he needed to take things slow. He didn’t want to mess up what they had so early into things, but he also wanted to test the waters. “Yeah, I think that’s a plan.” They didn’t shake on it, but they did hold hands.

Now that they’d talked, Felix was way more aware of his surroundings. He could take a better look around the room and see more out of place items he hadn’t seen before. For example, there was a folded tripod tucked behind the curtains and an open drawer with what looked to be panties inside. Felix had now gone from curious to wanting to know. 

“Uh, Hyunjin?”

“Yeah, love?” 

“What’s with all the stuff?”

Felix felt Hyunjin go rigid and stiff. He didn’t respond for several seconds. “What do you mean?” His tone was defensive. 

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Felix raised an eyebrow at him, painfully aware that the Pisces was hiding something.

Again, Hyunjin was defensive. “I have no idea what you’re referring to or talking about.” He tore his hand away from Felix’s and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Okay, be like that then you little brat. I’m talking about the bag under your bed, the tripod, the underwear drawer and that weirdly shaped mound on your bed. What’s all that about, hm?”

Hyunjin paled; Felix had caught him right in the act. “Uh- well you see…” he started, quickly trailing off. His palms were getting sweaty and he wiped them off on his skirt before continuing, “I have this job that I do.” He looked at Felix for the first time since they had switched conversations, and there was evident fear in his eyes. 

“What kind of job?” 

“Well, it’s the kind that has an open schedule, a very loose dress code, loyal customers who tip well, and a very loose dress code.” He explained, maintaining eye contact with Felix.

“Uh, okay? I don’t really know what that has to do with the stuff in your room, but that’s cool I gue-”

“Fucking hell, Felix. Do you seriously not get it?” Hyunjin interrupted. Felix didn’t understand what there was  _ to _ get. From what he gathered, Hyunjin had some sort of nice job that let him do whatever he wanted, but that had nothing to do with the weird state of the room. 

Hyunjin sighed, giving up his composure, before he got up and walked over to the other bed. He pulled back the sheet to reveal a laptop with the webcam on, but not recording. In addition, there were several sex toys sprawled out on the sheets: including a pink wand massager, a flogger, a butt plug with a heart shaped handle, and a realistic blue dildo. 

Felix blushed as he took it all in. So, this was what Hyunjin was doing before he came over? But why would he-

“Oh, wow” Realization finally hit him.  _ It all made sense. _

“What?”

“You’re- you’re”

“I’m?”

“You’re one of them.” Felix cringed, regretting that words right as they left his mouth. 

“If by them you mean a Cam Boy, then yes.” Hyunjin laughed, combing a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He apologized, not wanting to come off as insensitive or rude.

“It’s okay, babe. I know you didn’t.” Felix took his hand back in his own and gave a gentle squeeze as they settled down on Hyunjin’s bed next to all the items.

“So, why? Why camming?” He asked curiously, trying to understand why Hyunjin chose his current occupation. He didn’t have anything against cam boys or girls, he’d always just been curious as to how they started out and why. 

Hyunjin cleared his throat, “Well, for starters, it pays pretty well. I don’t have to worry about long hours or my schedule running into my class time,” he smiled brightly, “it also doesn’t hurt that I get to look pretty and sexy and receive compliments for several hours. Oh! Also, some of my subscribers send me new lingerie sets!” He got up and fetched a set from the open drawer of his dresser. It was a lace light blue babydoll dress with see-through g-string underwear and flaps that would reveal his tummy. 

“Wow, that’s pretty.” Felix barely owned any lingerie, and the sets he did own cost him well over 200,000 won. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to get sets for free, nor how good it would feel to receive such nice gifts. 

“Yep! This one is one of my favorites. I wear it for a lot of my scenes.” He explained, bouncing back on his heels.

As Hyunjin rattled off about all of his lingerie sets and scenes, Felix couldn’t help but notice how puppy-like he acted. He knew the boy was a switch and a verse, but virtually nothing about his kinks. “Hey, Jinnie?”

“Yes, kitty?” He responded, looking at him with his big brown doe eyes. 

There it was again, that same innocence Felix saw the night before. “What are you into, kink wise?” 

Hyunjin snickered, “That is a very vague question to ask, especially considering how many interests I have, but I guess I can sum it up for you.” He pondered the question for several moments, fingers drumming away at his thigh, before giving Felix his answer.

“I would say my biggest kinks are probably edging, pain, impact play, exhibitionism, degradation and pet play. There’s a lot more, but those are the main ones.” Felix felt his head swim, that was a lot to take in. He’d never seen himself as much of a kinky person, considering most of his hookups had been very vanilla, but Hyunjin was most definitely. They were like fire and ice, yet they worked so well together.

Though he was unfamiliar with half the kinks Hyunjin had listed, he still wanted to try things out with him. “I’m not too educated about BDSM, but I’d love for you to teach me,” he admitted.

Hyunjin’s eyebrows raised at the admission, he moved several of the toys out of his way so they could be closer on the bed, and he took Felix’s hands in his own. “You want me to teach you the basics, baby?” Felix nodded. If the lessons were to be anything like last night, then he was desperately eager to learn. Hyunjin smiled, gave his lips a quick peck, and began moving his toys off the bed and into the bag on the floor.

Felix turned towards Hyunjin’s open laptop and tapped the mouse twice. The screen lit up and revealed a webpage with a title that was sure to stick in Felix’s head for a while. “Brat_prince? That’s your screen name?” Hyunjin turned back towards him and a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Oh yeah, my account. Yeah I kind of chose it on a whim and my viewers seemed to enjoy it so I’ve stuck with it.” He replied, while eyeing Felix curiously. “Do you...not like it?” Hyunjin looked away shyly. 

Felix thought about it for a minute. The name was pretty fitting, all things considered, and if last night showed him anything, it was that Hyunjin knew how to be a brat. “No, I like it. After all, you are very princely.” He leaned forwards and brushed a few stray hairs from the boy’s forehead and Hyunjin eagerly leaned into the touch. 

“I’m glad you like it. I’d really love for you to watch my streams, but only if you wanted to, of course.” And Felix did want to watch. He wanted to see what Hyunjin looked like when he came undone by his own accord. Not to mention the ego boost he’d feel knowing he was the only person who got to see that in real life. 

“Yeah I’d like that.” He gave him a wide smile and squeezed his hand. “Who knows,” he began to joke, “maybe I’d even join you one day.” 

While he wasn’t intending for his comment to be taken seriously, it was. Hyunjin looked at him with large doe eyes full of hope and something bloomed within Felix’s chest. “Yeah, yeah I’d like that,” he whispered.

**Saturday, May 7th 2021**

“So, can we start now?”

Hyunjin's voice broke through Felix’s train of thoughts from their distant memories. 

He smirked at his boyfriend, who was still slightly embarrassed from the puppy comment, and slid himself off the the. He walked over to the back of where Hyunjin was standing, leaned over his shoulder, and let his hot breath fan over the back of his lover’s neck; relishing in the visible shudder he got in response and the goosebumps that rose. 

Licking into the shell of Hyunjin’s ear and gently biting the lobe, Felix whispered, “Let’s do it, pup.” Giggling, he gave a swift slap to his ass, before pushing Hyunjin down onto the joint bed. He messed around with the laptop's mouse until the webpage indicated their stream had started. “Hello! it’s me, Lullaby.” He introduced himself to the audience.

“And me, Sandman,” Hyunjin interjected, “and welcome to Cyber-Dreams. We hope you’ll stick around and enjoy the show.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This fic has been updated to fix several errors and was on hiatus for a brief period of time, but is now updated ! My new twitter account: @syrefics will have updates regarding future postings :D please make sure to give kudos, comment, and follow my twitter for future updates and content !


End file.
